EAW Grand Rampage (2017)
Grand Rampage features the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on the EAW brands: Dynasty, Showdown, ''and ''Voltage. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. As it is an annual tradition, the 30-Man Grand Rampage match headlines each Grand Rampage event. Elitists enter in the match at a random interval in the order of the numbers they draw. The only way to be eliminated is still by being tossed over the top rope and both feet touching the floor. Some competitors are able to enter the match through qualifier matches and others are placed in by lottery or by management. At Reckless Wiring, Moongoose McQueen lost his match with TLA and was given the first entry in the Grand Rampage Match. On Showdown, Lars Grier, Tiberius IV, Rex McAllister, and The Pizza Boy were all announced to be a part of the Grand Rampage Match. On another episode of Dynasty, Sebastian Monroe would host a Grand Rampage Lottery to see who would be allowed to enter the match. While Ross Vegas and The Riddler were denied, Lucas Johnson, TLA, Kelly Hackenschmidt, Finnegan Wakefield, and El Ironico were all able to secure entry into the Grand Rampage Match. On the April 1st edition of Showdown, Damien Murrow would announce that Nobi, Stark, Ryan Marx and Matt Ryder would be inserted into the Grand Rampage Match. On the final episode of Dynasty before the event, Mark Michaels and Sheridan Müller were announced to be a part of the Grand Rampage Match. On the final episode of Showdown before Grand Rampage, Ryan Marx won a 7-man battle royal to determine the Number #30 spot in the Grand Rampage match, thus making him the Number #30 entrant. The rest of the participants were announced on the EAW website. At Reckless Wiring, Jacob Senn retained his EAW World Heavyweight Championship against Xavier Williams, with interference from Jamie O'Hara playing a major role in the match, who on the same night earned himself a title opportunity defeating Lucian. On the following Dynasty, both men would share the ring together and setting the stage for their eventual match to happen at Grand Rampage. After their words were shared, Xavier Williams would surprise Jamie O'Hara and assault him, attempting to cause the same injury that made Xavier miss months of his career. Dynasty General Manager Sebastian Monroe would rush out in an attempt to try and prevent any further damage while Jacob Senn sat and watched the destruction of his opponent at Grand Rampage go down. The following week, this would cause an update to be made through the commentators to the fans, when it was announced that the doctors would have to put Jamie through certain test to confirm his validation into the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Match. With that said, Sebastian Monroe would make himself a deal with Xavier Williams to remove someone from the roster to be able to get himself the reward of having him stand behind his corner. With the deal struck, Xavier would assault and bring an end to Lucian once and for all, causing him to be removed from the Dynasty roster. In the main event of the night, Jacob Senn would defeat Kelly Hackenschmidt before grabbing a microphone and giving a speech to the fans, letting everyone know that no matter who would be named the number one contender, he would be ready for a fight, especially knowing the schemes that Monroe was able to create. The next show to broadcast, the main event would host a champion vs. champion match between the EAW World Heavyweight Champion Jacob Senn and EAW Interwire Champion Drake Jaeger (known as Edgelord at the time.) After the theme of Methuselah was played on the speakers to serve as a distraction, Jacob would take advantage of this to be able to pick up the victory against Drake. After the match, Sebastian Monroe would interrupt the end of the show to not only congratulate him, but make an announcement to state that he hadn't seen or heard from Jamie or his doctor at the time, resulting in him making an executive decision to gift someone a world title match. This person would be Xavier Williams, setting up a rematch between the two with Monroe making the reason due to the controversial ending of their first encounter, but he would be interrupted by the arrival of Jamie O'Hara. Standing on a crutch, he would tell Sebastian that he is contractually obligated to be in the championship match due to his Reckless Wiring victory, but Sebastian informs him that his injury is costing him that and Xavier threatens Jamie to walk away and allow him to have the match. However, Jamie reveals that his injury is no problem as he removes the boot from his leg and takes the crutch as a weapon to attack Xavier and when his attention is turned to Monroe, Sebastian would make the match at Reckless Wiring a triple threat match with all three men battling it out for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. On Showdown, the brand held the annual Gold Rush tournament to determine who was facing the Answers World Champion and Grand Rampage. In the first round, Matt Ryder eliminated Jackson Black, Nobi eliminated Rex McAllister, Chris Elite eliminated Ryan Marx, and Nico Borg eliminated Lars Grier. In the second round, Chris Elite eliminated Matt Ryder, and Nico Borg eliminated Nobi. At the Supershow, Showdown: Gold Mine, the finals of the Gold Rush tournament were held, in which Nico Borg beat Elite to win, thus making Nico Borg the next challenger for the EAW Answers World Championship. Later on in the night, Lannister beat Ryan Marx to retain his title, but not long before Nico would come out and have a staredown with Lannister. The next Showdown, Nico was invited to Lannister's retainment celebration of his championship. Lannister attempted to trick Borg, faking a handshake, but Nico had seen the trick before with Marx, and had attacked Lannister. He hit him with the Last Rites to close the night. On the following Showdown, Nico fought Danny Stone, with Lannister watching at ringside. After the match, Lannister attacked Borg with the microphone, then with a Feuer Frei. Results: Grand Rampage Match Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017